La première erreur de Barbe Blanche
by Ecarlates
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter... Mais son fils lui avait demandé si respectueusement contrairement à ses habitudes ! Et puis il en devait une au petit, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas débarqué ? Personne ne s'attendait à le voir débouler avec tous les pensionnaires d'Impel Down ! Bref, la Moby Dick se transforma en garderie pour les Mugiwara...
1. La décision

Bonjours à tous ! (Ou bonsoir... voire bonne nuit, à vous de choisir !) Ça me fait si plaisir que vous ayez choisi de lire ma fanfic *sort un mouchoir*

Alors, pour commencer, sortez vos costards et robes noires car j'ai une annonce à faire. Par où débuter ? C'est tellement dur ! Voyez-vous, je suis dans l'obligation de vous décevoir... C'est à propos des personnages... ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! *s'enfuit en larme* Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! L'univers de m'appartient pas non plus... (tout est à Oda) Restez ! Je vous jure qu'il y a quelque chose qui est de moi ! Bon, pas la langue, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créée... _MAIS, _ah ! vous êtes intéressé d'un coup ! Je suis responsable de l'ordre des mots ! *fier* Et des fautes d'orthographe- non ! Il n'y en a pas ! Je viens juste de terminer leur chasse ! Bref, je vous laisse lire cette magnifique, fantastique, généralissime- oui, j'arrête vous le verrez de vous même *grand sourire satisfait détestable*

Ps : l'histoire m'a été inspiré par Adopted by Default de Kitsune Foxfire. Donc si vous détestez ma narration mais appréciez l'idée général, vous pouvez aller voir cette histoire ! (Et si vous êtes bilingue. Ah ! Donc amis strictement francophone, vous êtes coincé Bwahaha !)

Alors, pour la situation, on se trouve deux ans après la guerre de Marineford. Ace, Thatch et Barbe Blanche on miraculeusement survécu ! Et voguent à travers les mers comme si rien n'était arrivé ! Enfin, à peu près...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Première erreur de Barbe Blanche

Chapitre 1 : La décision

Sur le pont principal de la Moby Dick, un rassemblement s'était formé. Le silence régnait en maître. Au centre du cercle, un jeune homme brun était agenouillé. Il devait avoir passé la vingtaine. Son chapeau rouge était posé près de lui. Sur son dos se trouvait un gigantesque tatouage, des os en croix derrière un crâne moustachu souriant.

En face se trouvait un vieux géant. Ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un bandana noir. Une moustache blanche semblait lutter contre la gravité, remontant des deux côtés tel un croissant de lune. Assis dans un fauteuil à sa taille, il dépassait largement de la foule. Un gigantesque bisento se trouvait à ses côtés.

Un vieux pirate s'approcha des spectateurs. Il regarda un instant la raison de l'attention avant de se pencher vers son voisin et de murmurer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sa voix sortait à peine de sa gorge, mais avec le silence dominant, il lui sembla crier. Son voisin lui envoya un regard noir pour avoir brisé le moment de tension. Personne d'autre ne bougea. Son voisin était peut-être le seul à l'avoir entendu finalement. Son camarade soupira avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

« Tu te souviens de ce rookie d'il y a deux ans ? »

'Le rookie ?'

« Tu veux dire, le petit frère du deuxième commandant ? »

Son compagnon hocha la tête.

« Celui-là même. Il était parti avec le roi sombre et Jimbei pour s'entraîner. »

Jusque-là, le pirate suivait. Mais les souvenirs n'expliquaient pas la situation présente.

« Et donc ? »

Son voisin soupira à nouveau.

« Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a dit avant de partir ? »

Pour le coup, la mémoire du vieux pirate devenait défaillante. Il fit une petite grimace pour le signaler. Cela lui valut un nouveau regard noir de son camarade.

« Il avait dit qu'il partait s'entraîner pendant deux ans avec son équipage. Il avait même rendu hommage à nos frères tombés pendant la guerre pour informer ses amis de sa décision. »

Le vieux pirate secoua sa tête pour indiquer qu'il suivait.

« C'était il y a deux ans. »

La dernière phrase semblait clôturer la discussion. Le nouvel arrivant ne comprit néanmoins toujours pas le rapport avec les évènements présent. Il tapa sur l'épaule de son voisin.

« Et alors ? Quel est le rapport ? »

L'oeil de son ami tiqua. L'explication était pourtant claire. Puis il se souvint que son camarade rentrait de mission.

« La Marine sait que son équipage s'est éparpillé à l'archipel Sabaody. Et donc qu'ils s'y rejoindront. Et même s'ils se rejoignent ailleurs, ils devront passer par là pour aller dans le Nouveau Monde de toute façon... alors ils les recherchent activement sur l'île depuis deux ans. Or, leur réunion devrait s'étaler sur plusieurs jours, c'est risqué de la faire là-bas. Mais il existe une autre solution. Les Chapeaux de paille pourraient se réunir sur la Moby Dick et partir ensuite. Leur navire est déjà enrobé, il ne manque que l'autorisation d'Oyaji. »

La phrase finie, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le puissant duo, appréhendant la suite.

Barbe Blanche prit soin de reposer lentement sa coupe de saké, risquant la vie de ses fils dont la respiration s'était arrêtée.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et contempla le flot de ses enfants venus écouter. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Poing Ardent qui avait toujours les yeux rivés au sol.

Devant ce silence quasi religieux et la posture rigoureuse de son deuxième commandant, il éclata de rire. Un rire bien fort et gras qui rassura tout le monde. Ace releva la tête.

« Gurarara ! Bien sûr que j'accepte de recevoir ton frère et ses amis ! Ils sont les bienvenus sur ce navire ! »

À ses paroles, les pirates reprirent leurs respirations et sourirent. Ace se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Le soulagement et la joie parcoururent les rangs. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans l'assistance.

« Par contre... »

Le silence retomba et toute l'attention se reconcentra sur le capitaine.

« ... tu seras responsable des actes de ton frère et de son équipage. »

Les pirates présents sur le navire depuis plus de deux ans blanchirent. Contrairement aux nouveaux, ils connaissaient le pouvoir destructeur, intenable et dévoreur du petit frère. Et quand on connaît ledit petit frère, on s'attend à un équipage hors norme, à l'égal du capitaine, qui était allé faire la foire à Enies Lobby pour un camarade.

« Bien Père. »

Suite à sa phrase, il se tourna vers la place réservée aux commandants. Place nouvellement vide, tout les chefs de division présents quelques secondes auparavant avaient disparu : ils avaient senti le coup fourré. Vista, Namur, Izou, Fossa et Thatch en tout cas l'avaient senti. Curiel et Kingdew étaient en mission, Rakuyou et Speed Jiru étaient partis après avoir entendu la bonne nouvelle, du travail les attendait, Blamenco dormait dans sa chambre, Joz, Blenheim et Atmos prenaient leurs repas, quant à Haruta, il n'avait pas senti le coup, mais l'absence soudaine de tous ses frères lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et il profitait de sa petite taille pour se cacher parmi le rassemblement. Leurs comportements légèrement enfantins choquaient les petits nouveaux, mais, sincèrement, entre se retrouver avec une sale besogne refilée par Ace et amocher leurs dignités, les responsables des flottes n'hésitaient pas. Marco n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. Il tournait à peine à l'angle du pont qu'Ace le vit et se jeta sur lui. Il régla rapidement les formalités.

« Tu pourrais me rendre un service s'il te plaît ? »

Marco, sonné par le flash de lumière orange qui venait de le percuter mis un moment pour répondre. Son corps, habitué aux élans de folie du feu follet de l'équipage prit le relais.

« Mais à quel suj-

- Super ! Merci ! »

Ace tira sans vergogne sur le pauvre second, le tirant au pied de leur Père sous les yeux toujours ébahis des nouveaux, habitués des autres et désolés d'Haruta qui en profitait pour voir ce qu'il avait évité.

« Je dois aller chercher le navire de mon petit frère, Oyaji. Mais n'aie crainte, Marco est d'accord pour me remplacer et surveiller nos invités jusqu'à mon retour. »

Le phénix ne semblait pas du même avis sauf que son compagnon de température ne le laissa pas s'exprimer. Poing Ardent sorti un papier de sa poche et le tendit à son père.

« C'est un morceau de Vivre Card, elle attirera celles de mon frère et de ses amis. Je te la laisse, Père. »

Comme dit plus tôt, Ace la déposa dans le creux de la main du géant qui la rangea dans son bandana.

Marco en profita pour attraper son collègue par l'épaule : hors de question qu'il se retrouve gardien de gosses ! Mais l'épaule devint chaude et se transforma en flamme. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Ace filait à bord de son Striker. Il disparut tout aussi vite de la ligne d'horizon. Le premier commandant ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, il transforma ses bras en ailes de feu et allait partir à la poursuite du brun quand une voix le stoppa net.

« Je compte sur toi, Marco. »

Ace avait gagné la bataille. À son retour, il se vengera. À son retour. Une tape dans le dos le fit revenir sur terre. Il s'agissait d'Haruta, son air désolé toujours collé sur la figure. Derrière, Vista portait son chapeau sur son coeur, Thatch sa main tandis qu'Izou avait sorti un mouchoir; il était tous les trois en position de deuil. Fossa lui proposa un dernier cigare. Quant à Namur, sa compassion se lisait dans son regard, il semblait même à Marco qu'il lui adressait une prière silencieuse.

Malgré tout cela, il signa tout de même sa mise à mort.

« Bien Père. »

Il s'inclina et parti, laissant des commandants avec de fausses larmes aux yeux. Dans la foule, les anciens s'apitoyaient sur le sort du pauvre second ou l'admiraient pour sa gestion de la situation. Face à eux, les nouveaux pleuraient leurs images de commandants parfaits.

* * *

Dans la salle des commandants, depuis bien longtemps détournée de sa fonction première, Thatch, Vista, Blamenco, Blenheim et Fossa disputaient une partie de cartes quand Marco débarqua. Il ouvrit la porte avec colère, toujours irrité du piège de leur torche humaine. Les autres commandants tournèrent à peine la tête vers lui, plus intéressés par leur jeu. Ce qui ne fit qu'apparaître une veine de plus sur le front de l'animal mythique. Il déchargea son paquetage sur la table, au-dessus des cartes et des jetons, s'attirant des plaintes de Thatch et Blenheim, une légère grimace de Blamenco qui s'apprêtait à gagner avec son carré d'as et qui le rangea discrètement dans sa poche pour une utilisation future, ainsi qu'un silence de Vista et Fossa qui étaient en train de se faire plumer. Un regard noir du Zoan fit taire les jérémiades.

Thatch soupira, tendit ses cartes à Vista qui les rangeaient et se réinstalla correctement.

« Alors, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? »

Marco ne bougea pas en entendant le ton sarcastique du cuisinier. Il s'assit à sa place, laissant ses frères découvrir les papiers qu'il avait amenés.

Fossa en pris un au hasard. Sur le papier se trouvait la photo d'une jeune fille rousse, un tatouage bleu largement visible sur son épaule gauche. Au-dessus était écrit en caractère majuscule et gras "WANTED". Vista en tira un autre. Sur le sien apparaissait un jeune homme avec des lunettes de soleil. Son bras gauche ouvert apparaissait au second plan, laissant échapper de la fumée.

« Des avis de recherche ? » Demanda Thatch.

Il retourna toutes les feuilles et vit apparaître le visage souriant d'un certain petit frère qu'ils avaient rencontré deux ans auparavant.

« Il s'agit de l'équipage Mugiwara ? » S'assura le fumeur de cigares.

« Exactement ! » Répondit le blond, heureux que ses amis aient compris. « Ils doivent venir sur notre navire, mais nous ne savons rien d'eux, même pas leurs noms. »

Vista réfléchit et s'aperçut que son ami avait raison. Il se mit à regarder les huit affiches quand il se rendit compte d'un problème.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que huit avis de recherche ? Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu le petit me dire qu'ils étaient dix. »

Le futur baby-sitter le regarda d'un mauvais oeil.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas plus d'affiches. Tu ne te serais pas trompé ? »

Vista fut légèrement piqué par le manque de confiance de son camarade.

« Oui ! Il me les avait même énumérés et je me suis moqué de lui parce qu'il comptait sur ses doigts et avec un compagnon de plus il serait incapable de les chiffrer. »

Ses frères le regardèrent. Blamenco décida de récapituler joyeusement la situation.

« Alors, en plus de risquer de ne pas reconnaître nos invités, qui ne sont pas au courant de leur position, rappelons-le, nous aurons deux invités mystères ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Sa dernière remarque lui valut un oeil noir du "responsable".

« Commençons par ce que nous avons. » Procéda méthodiquement Fossa.

« Nous savons que les deux frères D se valent pour la nourriture, » rappela le chef cuisinier, « nous n'aurons donc pas de problème pour les provisions tant que les deux goinfres ne seront pas réunis. »

Il fit une pause, sembla réfléchir, puis rectifia.

« Enfin, pas plus de problèmes que d'habitude. »

Ses camarades acquiescèrent.

« Que savons-nous d'autre ? » Interrogea Blenheim.

Ses frères réfléchirent. Un moment de silence s'écoula.

« Que deux ans c'est long et qu'on a oublié le peu d'information qu'on avait ! » Ironisa le sixième commandant. Sa remarque visant juste, ses coéquipiers n'émettèrent aucun commentaire. Marco se gratta les yeux et fouilla sa mémoire. Pendant le bref séjour du frère avec eux, ils avaient fait la fête. Le petit brun s'était beaucoup amusé, mais il faisait trop de bruit et de connerie au goût du blond, résultant que ce dernier l'avait principalement évité, préférant le calme.

Thatch regarda les avis de recherche, il ria en tombant sur la photo d'un renne.

« J'ai bien peur que les pauvres Mugiwara ne revoient plus leur animal de compagnie ! »

Les autres, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, regardèrent aussi. Blenheim bugga.

« Mais, s'il a une prime, c'est qu'il est un combattant, non ? Sauf que par rapport aux autres, elle est trop petite pour qu'il soit vraiment un guerrier... »

« Peut-être qu'il a mordu tous ceux qui s'en prenaient à ses maîtres ! » Se moqua Blamenco.

« En attendant, il s'est sûrement trouvé d'autres maîtres, cela m'étonnerait qu'il les ait attendus si longtemps. Je vous laisse en informer le chapeau de paille. » Marco ne comptait pas se prendre toutes les corvées. Il laissait la crise de nerfs du petit capitaine à ses amis. Au vu des têtes en décomposition de ses camarades, ces derniers avaient parfaitement compris son train de pensée.

« On devrait commencer par lui expliquer que les animaux domestiques ne savent pas lire. » Prépara Thatch, peu enclin à gérer un adolescent en pleine crise. « Et ainsi que son "ami" -pour reprendre son vocabulaire- n'a pas pu comprendre le message. Surtout, on n'oublie pas de lui laisser de l'espoir, peut-être l'animal l'attend-il quelque part sur Grand Line. »

Le cuisinier semblait confiant dans sa méthode.

« Puisque tu es si doué Thatch, on te laisse lui annoncer ! »

Sa phrase à peine terminée, Vista et les autres avaient disparu. Les commandants devaient être très bons à cache-cache ! Il se tourna, les yeux en larme, vers son dernier espoir.

« Marco∼ »

Ce dernier lui renvoya en sourire diabolique. La farce de ce matin ne lui avait pas plu. Sans aucune peine pour son collègue, Marco se leva de sa chaise et sortit.

Thatch fut laissé à ses pleurs.

* * *

Quelque part sur la mer (personne ne sait vraiment où), sur une barque, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose boudait sur la proue. Elle portait une longue robe alternant le noir, le blanc et le rouge. Sur son épaule gauche était dessinée une chauve-souris violette. Elle serrait fortement un ours en peluche tout en se cachant sous son chapeau noir cerné de roses rouges.

De l'autre côté, un borgne aux cheveux vert dormait. Il portait un manteau vert avec une ceinture rouge. À son bras gauche se trouvait un foulard noir. L'ouverture du manteau laissait transparaître une cicatrice sur son torse. Il portait trois boucles d'oreille sur son côté droit. Trois sabres étaient posés à ses côtés.

La jeune fille grogna. Elle se retourna, regarda son compagnon de voyage, faisant apparaître une veine sur son front. Sans aucune délicatesse pour son vis-à-vis, elle hurla.

« JE M'ENNUIE ! »

Malgré le niveau sonore surélevé, l'épéiste ne broncha pas. L'habitude probablement.

Une deuxième veine apparue près de la première. Des fantômes se formèrent aux côtés de la jeune fille et fondirent sur le borgne. Ce dernier se réveilla instantanément. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dégainer une de ses armes et se débarrassa des fantômes avec un fourreau. Une veine apparue sur son front. Deux à un. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir une enquête pour trouver le responsable.

« QU'EST QUI TE PREND ? POURQUOI M'AS-TU RÉVEILLÉ ?! »

Face à cet élan de franchise, sa compagne ne put répondre autrement.

« JE M'ENNUIE ! ET TU NE FAIS QUE DORMIR ! TU AS VÉRIFIÉ LE CAP AU MOINS ?! »

« BIEN SÛR ! POUR QUI ME PRENDS-TU ? »

« POUR CELUI QUI A FAIT ATTENDRE TROIS JOURS MIHAWK PARCE QU'IL ÉTAIT INCAPABLE DE RETROUVER LA PORTE DE SORTIE DES TOILETTES ! »

Zoro n'avait rien à répliquer à cela. Il sortit la Vivre Card qu'il n'avait, par chance, pas encore égarée, et la montra à l'utilisatrice d'un fruit du démon. Elle indiquait l'exact opposé de l'endroit vers lequel ils naviguaient. Une nouvelle veine vint rejoindre les autres sur le front du fantôme.

« C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU VÉRIFIES LE CAP ?! ON AURAIT DÛ PARTIR L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE POUR AVOIR UNE CHANCE D'ARRIVER DANS LES TEMPS ! »

« SI T'ES PAS CONTENTE T'AVAIS QU'À RESTER AU CHÂTEAU ! »

« J'AURAIS BIEN VOULU MAIS UN ABRUTI N'ARRIVAIT PAS À EN SORTIR ! ET SAUTER D'UNE FENÊTRE DU TROISIÈME ÉTAGE N'EST _PAS_ UNE SOLUTION ! LAISSE-MOI LE PAPIER SI TU VEUX ARRIVER UN JOUR ! »

Elle allait attraper leur GPS quand le manieur de haki referma sa main.

« ON _ME_ L'A CONFIÉ ! TU VAS ME LE PERDRE ! JE LE GARDE ! »

« NON, TU VAS TE PERDRE _AVEC_ ! DE TOUTE FAÇON ON EST SUR UN PAUVRE RAFIOT ! OÙ TU VEUX QUE JE LE PERDE ?! »

Laissons là cette dispute insignifiante qui a au moins le mérite d'occuper la rose. Retournons à la Moby Dick...

* * *

'Une dernière feuille et j'aurais enfin fini !'

Speed Jiru voyait avec joie son travail diminuer jusqu'à disparaître. Lorsque la dernière feuille fut terminée, il s'étala dans son fauteuil et s'étira.

'Fini !'

Il ferma les yeux, profitant du moment de détente qu'il attendait depuis son lever. Le silence faisait lui aussi du bien. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut des reflets violets sur son hublot. Il se rapprocha. Le soleil se couchait.

'Déjà ?'

Le commandant soupira. Son estomac trouva que c'était le bon moment pour rappeler son existence. Cela étonna le pirate : son travail l'avait tellement accaparé qu'il en avait oublié l'heure du repas. Laissant sa fenêtre ouverte, il sortit en quête de nourriture.

Sur le pont, il rencontra un de ses hommes de corvée de surveillance. Speed Jiru, bon commandant de son état, oublia son ventre pour tenir une brève compagnie au vigile. Il se souvint justement qu'ils attendaient des invités.

« Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur un bateau pirate, et en tant que chef d'une bonne centaine d'hommes, il aurait pu se creuser un peu plus la tête. Surtout que ce n'était pas les sujets qui manquaient. Mettons cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de la famine.

« Oui chef ! » Répondit au garde à vous le vigile, transpirant à grosse goutte, sûrement à cause du stresse : un des dix-sept hommes les plus forts du navire s'adressait à lui !

'Chic, un timide !' Ironisa le commandant. 'Ils sont bien loin les hommes comme Ace qui tentent d'assassiner Père tous les jours au péril de leurs vies. Maintenant, avec mon mètre soixante-cinq, j'effraye les recrues...'

Mais le chevalier des époques passées n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Des nouvelles des Mugiwara ? »

'Excellent retournement de sujet ! Bravo Jiru !' Se complimenta-t-il.

« Eh bien, ils ne sont pas en vu. La nuit va arriver, alors nous allons devoir redoubler de vigilance pour qu'ils ne passent pas sous notre nez sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Cependant, la Moby Dick est un grand bateau, s'il arrive les uns après les autres, ils arriveront sûrement à bord de petites barques. Il y a plus de chance que ce soit eux qui nous trouvent que l'inverse. La météo nous est encore moins favorable puisque le brouillard va se lever, rendant notre vision déjà limitée encore davantage petite. »

'Ah ! Voilà ! Il suffisait de l'interroger sur un sujet qu'il connaît !'

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un proche dans la marine ? »

Le garçon transpira encore plus abondamment. Si quelqu'un avait un projet de piscine, qu'il vienne la creuser tout de suite sous ses pieds, elle serait remplie avant même d'être terminée !

« Tu sais, les proches importent peu. Nous sommes tous frères. Je t'ai demandé cela comme j'aurais pu te demander si tu connaissais une fleuriste. »

Speed avait réussi à calmer la recrue. Le moins gradé baissa la tête et avoua.

« Oui, mon père. »

Le commandant lui tapota la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. La seule différence avec la fleuriste c'est que tu dois être prêt à pointer tes armes contre lui. »

Le veilleur releva la tête pour assurer sa fidélité à Barbe Blanche, mais son supérieur avait déjà disparu.

Speed Jiru n'avait pas fait exprès de disparaître à ce moment-là. Son ventre se tortillait en tout sens, demandant à être rempli. Pour lui, la discussion était terminée et la pensée d'une assiette pleine et chaude était devenue plus tentatrice que toute sa bonne volonté.

La prochaine fois qu'il rencontrera le jeune homme, sa nervosité aura redoublé.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et, comme prévu, le brouillard avec elle.

Sur leur patouillard, Zoro et Perona n'y voyaient goutte.

« Une vraie purée de petits pois ! » Railla la fille à couette. « Heureusement qu'on est sur un navire perdu au milieu de l'océan, sinon je t'aurais déjà perdu ! »

Un ronflement lui répondit. Leur dispute venait à peine de se terminer qu'il la remettait déjà de mauvais poil. Un bâillement franchit sa mâchoire. La dispute pouvait attendre, elle allait d'abord faire un petit somme.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla. Il avait besoin de pisser. Par chance, le brouillard cachait les environs. Il se leva, ne se formalisa pas de l'apparition soudaine d'une marche sur leur petit navire, pas plus que de celle d'une corde. Il grimpa à bord de la Moby Dick sans se faire remarquer par les veilleurs et commença à se diriger aléatoirement sur le pont. L'apparition tout aussi soudaine de placard ne le dérangea pas plus. Juste un petit :

« Elle aurait pu ranger ! »

Pas plus de commentaire pour les portes, murs et plafonds. Après avoir traversé le bateau en long, en large et en travers, il put se soulager par-dessus bord. Toujours à tâtons, il ne tint pas compte du nombre incroyable de jambe et de hamac sur son chemin. Après un bon demi-kilomètre en tout sens, il pensa retrouver sa place. Il s'étala de tout son long et s'endormit.

* * *

Le brouillard se leva peu à peu, laissant place au lever du jour. Les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à fendre la brume et, par la même occasion, les paupières de Perona. La jeune fille se réveilla doucement, étira ses bras et bâilla. Elle réfléchissait en même temps au moyen de réveiller la boussole cassée qui lui servait de compagnon. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle admira sa vue sur la mer. La mer était d'un beau bleu. 'Minute. La mer ?' La fillette à couette tourna sa tête en tout sens pour apercevoir un vide. Il manquait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

« ABRUTI D'ÉPÉISTE ! »

Le bruit trancha le silence sans pour autant déranger le calme de la mer.

* * *

Sur un poste de vigile, un homme sortit une longue-vue. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour voir tous les alentours du navire quand il s'arrêta. Il se rapprocha du bord pour mieux discerner l'objet de son attention et ajusta sa loupe. Il la rabaissa ensuite.

« Hubert ! Viens voir ! »

Le prénommé s'approcha. Il prit la lunette que lui tendait son ami et regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

« Regarde, il y a un bateau. »

Hubert gesticula, à la recherche de ce que voulait lui montrer son frère. Quand il le vit, il s'immobilisa. Il recula afin de voir son compagnon en face.

« Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un Mugiwara ? »

Son camarade réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait une fillette dans leurs avis de recherche... Mais qui se promènerait sur un rafiot en plein milieu de Grand Line ? »

Son ami sembla du même avis.

« Je vais prévenir un commandant ! »

* * *

En plein milieu de la mer ! L'idiot de sabreur avait disparu au milieu de la mer ! Aucune bouée de sauvetage ne manquait. En fait, rien ne manquait, sauf le sabreur. La fantôme pensa un instant qu'il s'était peut-être noyé. Mais elle avait déjà essayé, les cadavres flottaient. Hormis ceux de possesseur de fruit du démon. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de son fardeau. Elle soupira et décida de faire un tour de contrôle, des fois qu'une plante verte flotte à la surface. Pendant son inspection, elle aperçut un bateau. Son premier réflexe fut de rire. Comme si le borgne avait pu grimper sur un autre navire sans s'en rendre compte ! Son rire se coinça en travers de sa gorge quand elle se rappela à qui elle avait à faire.

Ni une, ni deux, elle attrapa les rames et se dirigea à la vitesse de la lumière vers le bateau.

Elle prit soin de respirer avant de regarder les malheureux sur lesquels le mauvais sort s'était abattu. Des pirates ? Des commerçants ? Des marines ? Un gouvernement ? La réalisation la fit blanchir telle une feuille de papier.

'LES PIRATES DE BARBE BLANCHE !'

Perona se figea. Devait-elle s'attirer les foudres de l'homme le plus puissant de la terre à cause de l'abruti vert ? Elle pourrait même en profiter pour le laisser à leurs "bons soins". Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire discrètement demi-tour, tout en envoyant une petite prière au pauvre équipage de Barbe Blanche, elle se souvint de la raison qu'il l'avait faite aller si loin. Autrement nommé Mihawk. Ce dernier avait bien compris que jamais son élève ne parviendrait seul à retrouver son capitaine. Il s'était alors souvenu de la présence d'un autre pique-assiette casse-pieds dans son château. Logiquement, il l'avait envoyé avec ordre de ramener son disciple auprès des siens. Cela lui ferait des vacances. La jeune fille n'osait même pas imaginer ce que lui ferait le numéro 1 des bretteurs s'il apprenait qu'elle avait coupé court à sa corvée. C'était donc le coeur lourd et les larmes aux yeux qu'elle reprit les rames.

* * *

Vista n'est pas spécialement du matin. Surtout le matin entre le lever et son café-saké-chocolat. Mélange qui donne souvent mal au coeur à son voisin. Les pirates peuvent avoir un estomac fragile. Enfin, là n'est pas la question ; ce matin, comme tous les autres, il se leva, ou somnola pour être plus précis, attrapa ses épées et se dirigea vers la cuisine en rêvant de son petit déjeuner. Seulement, au moment de toucher la porte, il marcha sur quelque chose de dur. Ou plutôt, faillit marcher : le "quelque chose de dur" ayant voulu le découper en rondelle avant que se ne ce soit réalisé. Les réflexes du commandant avaient alors pris le dessus. Vive les réflexes ! La chose, qui s'avérait être une plante verte humaine, n'arrêta pas son assaut là. Muni d'un sabre, il continua à attaquer le cinquième commandant. Le café-saké-chocolat oublié, Vista commença à apprécier l'échange. Il n'était pas trop fort pour se sentir menacer de mort, mais au moindre faux pas, son ennemi n'hésiterait pas à lui couper un bras.

Le bruit de l'entrechoquement des sabres attira les autres commandants. Autant dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un Vista tout souriant affronter l'un de leurs invités. Marco serra les dents. _Comment diable Roronoa Zoro avait-il atterri si profondément dans le navire sans que personne ne le signale ?!_

L'épée fleurie avait beau affectionner le combat, il aimait moins voir sa chambre démolie. Il décida donc d'attirer le borgne vers l'extérieur. Il bouscula ses compères pour pénétrer dans le couloir. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'intrus le suivait, il courut en direction du pont principal. Arrivé à destination, il se retourna, prêt à faire face à son opposant. Seul le vide lui fit face. Vista regarda tout autour de lui, s'attendant à une attaque-surprise.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

La voix de son père le coupa dans ses pensées. Il se retourna vers le géant et baissa son arme par respect.

« Un intrus est entré dans ma chambre. J'ai essayé de l'attirer à l'extérieur pour avoir encore un lit sur lequel dormir ce soir, mais il semblerait que je l'ai semé. »

« "Perdu" serait un terme plus approprié. » Haruta s'approcha. « Il semblerait qu'il soit incapable de suivre quelqu'un. Il est parti en direction de la cuisine. Thatch s'en occupe en attendant que Marco ait fini de prendre son petit déjeuner. »

Les priorités du second du navire restaient discutables. Mais personne n'oserait les contester.

Pendant que Vista saisissait le rapport entre son opposant et Marco, le premier réapparu en fond. Il sortait de la salle des commandants. Salle qui ne comporte qu'une unique porte. Or, les pirates étaient positifs : jamais le bretteur n'y était entré. Vista prit note d'y chercher une quelconque porte secrète.

La plante verte tourna sa tête en tout sens, cherchant son adversaire. Quand, tout d'un coup, une jeune fille se rua sur lui. Des fantômes à ses côtés tentèrent de prendre le sabreur à revers. Utilisant une fraction de son haki, en un coup de fourreau le borgne déjoua l'attaque. Il fonça sur Miss Bouclettes. Les commandants s'apprêtèrent à sauver la petite ; personne ne tue ou n'est tué sur la Moby Dick sans l'approbation de Barbe Blanche.

« IDIOTE ! POURQUOI TU M'ATTAQUES ?! JE VOULAIS JUSTE NOUS DÉBARRASSER D'UN INTRUS ! »

Les commandants s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements, surpris par la soudaine tournure des choses. Vista ne releva pas son titre, il avait dû mal entendre, après tout, il n'avait pas encore avalé son café-saké-chocolat. Haruta nota que ces deux-là devaient se connaître. Peut-être une autre Mugiwara ?

« _INTRUS_ ?! TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TE RENDRE COMPTE QUE TU AS CHANGÉ DE NAVIRE ! »

« OUI ! J'AI BIEN REMARQUÉ QUE TU NE T'ES PAS GÊNÉ POUR RÉAMÉNAGER NOTRE BARQUE PENDANT MON SOMMEIL ! TU AURAIS AU MOINS PU RANGER TES PLACARDS ! »

_Donc, un petit ménage de printemps serait à faire dans un avenir proche_, écrivit l'androgyne, son calepin à la main. Il n'y a pas que les priorités du deuxième qui sont critiquables... La tête de l'inconnue vira au rouge colère.

« _RÉAMÉNAGÉ_ ?! TU AS CHANGÉ DE VAISSEAU ! NOTRE BARQUE EST JUSTE LÀ ! »

Le sabreur cessa de crier pour regarder dans la direction indiquée par Perona. Il reconnut la chaloupe dans laquelle ils avaient embarqué, tant bien que mal, quelques jours plus tôt. Son cerveau bloqua. Thatch, qui revenait de la cuisine, sûrement pour annoncer qu'il avait égaré sa cible, se stoppa. Il fut réjoui de l'avoir retrouvé (Marco lui avait fait confiance !), mais ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il de la fumée qui sort de ses oreilles ? »

Blenheim, qui arrivait après, put l'éclairer sur ses symptômes qui lui étaient arrivés quelques années plus tôt.

« Il doit utiliser le truc qu'il y a entre les deux oreilles. »

Haruta se tourna vers lui.

« _Le_ _cerveau_. »

Speed Jiru et Blamenco arrivèrent ensuite. Le premier amena un gigantesque bol contenant un étrange liquide noir. Il le tendit à Vista qui l'avala cul sec.

« Merci Jiru. »

Son fameux café-saké-chocolat dans l'estomac, le cinquième commandant pouvait prendre le temps d'expliquer la situation à leurs convives. Sauf que Barbe Blanche le coupa.

« Bienvenu à bord. »

Annoncée platement entre deux coupes d'alcool, sa salutation ne paraissait pas très franche. Mais elle remplit sa fonction, les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers lui. La fille devint pâle à en concurrencer la mort. Elle se jeta à terre et frappa sa tête contre le sol tout en chuchotant "pardon" "je suis désolée" "épargnez-moi". Elle tentait de se faire encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

L'ancien chasseur de prime, quant à lui, fixa l'homme le plus fort du monde. Les commandants redoutaient sa réaction, allait-il les remercier pour avoir aidé son capitaine ? Leur en vouloir pour ne pas l'avoir mieux protégé ? Ou pour avoir laissé Ace aller à l'échafaud ? Tant de possibilités et tant de conséquences différentes...

Soudainement, le visage de l'épéiste s'illumina. Il frappa avec le poing de sa main droite sur le plat de la gauche.

« Vous êtes Barbe Blanche ! »

Les chefs de division se figèrent. La rivale de la faucheuse cessa de martyriser le sol et vira au violet. Elle s'accrocha au manteau de son fardeau et tira pour qu'il s'excuse à terre.

Zoro ne s'exécuta pas. Ses cheveux ombragèrent son regard tandis qu'il s'avança d'un pas lent et mesuré vers l'Empereur. Perona passa au vert pâle, très pâle, plus pâle à chaque pas du bretteur. Elle le voyait s'éloigner en planifiant la fin de sa vie. Elle fuirait Mihawk par vents et tempêtes. Et les Mugiwara. Jamais ils ne lui pardonneront d'avoir assisté à la mise à mort de leur second.

Les commandants étaient prêts à tous les cas de figure. Leur Père pouvait l'abattre sans difficulté, mais cela ne coûtait rien de l'aider.

Lorsque Roronoa arriva à une distance raisonnable de l'homme le plus fort du monde, il s'arrêta. Il releva sa tête pour regarder le géant avec son oeil unique avant de s'incliner.

Perona se dispersa en poussière. Les commandants laissèrent des sourires fissurer leurs masques de combattants. Qu'ils soient de fierté, joie ou juste d'habitude. Barbe Blanche abaissa sa coupe pour mieux entendre.

« Merci d'avoir protégé mon capitaine. »

Newgate ria. Zoro se redressa et fit demi-tour.

« Apprécies-tu ton capitaine ? »

Le sabreur se retourna. Le silence l'entourait. Il regarda l'homme le plus proche du One Piece dans les yeux.

« Oui. »

'Qui répondrait "non" à cette question de toute façon ?' s'interrogea Haruta.

« Tu ne changerais donc pas d'équipage ? »

_Le petit plaît à Père_, en conclure les commandants tandis que leurs flottes étaient estomaquées.

« Non. »

Thatch sourit. Il devait avouer une chose, le mugiwara savait choisir son second. Il en avait trouvé un fidèle.

« Et si ton capitaine jurait fidélité à un autre ? »

Tout les commandants se tournèrent vers le bretteur. Thatch vira au vert en imaginant la situation : jamais il n'arriverait à sauver sa cuisine.

« Il ne le ferait pas. » L'ancien chasseur de prime sourit de toutes ses dents « Après tout, il est celui qui deviendra le Roi des pirates. »

* * *

Alors ? Si vous avez aimé, détesté, survolé, fouillé dans les affaires de votre frère/soeur/père/mère/mari/femme/oncle/tante/neveu/nièce/voisin/cousin, laissez un commentaire pour m'en informer ! Ne me laissez pas me morfondre devant mon ordi, s'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !


	2. Un, c'est déjà trop

Me revoilà ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas n'est-ce pas ? Si ? *part pleurer dans un coin*

*Revient avec un bloc note et sort ses lunettes* Ensuite... *retire ses lunettes* MERCI pour vos reviews enflammées ! Elles m'ont données la pêche ! Et un moteur pour écrire ! *Part dancer avant d'embrasser violemment le plancher*

Ensuite, pour le disclaimer... retournez voir le chapitre d'avant ! (Je vais quand même pas vous annoncer _deux fois_ la_ même_ mauvaise nouvelle ! Quoique, j'ai de l'espoir, en tant que voisine du frère du cousin de la femme de ménage du médecin du coiffeur de l'oncle du camarde du charpentier du pilote de la gardienne du feu chien d'Eiichiro Oda, j'espère mettre la main sur les droits d'auteur ! J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre et j'attend ma réponse ! Bwhaha ! )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

_« Après tout, il est celui qui deviendra le Roi des pirates »_

Sa phrase terminée, le bretteur tourna les talons pour retourner à sa barque. Son chemin fut coupé par Vista qui vint lui offrir un bocal rempli de poussière. Sans comprendre ou peu intéressé par la question, Zoro le prit et continua sa marche quand le silence fut tranché par le rire de l'homme le plus puissant au monde.

Le sabreur n'en teint pas compte, habitué aux excentricités de son équipage. Il ouvrit le bocal, laissant apparaître Pérona qui renaissait de ses cendres telle un phénix. Sans égard pour la pauvre fille, le sabreur mit les choses au point.

« On repart. »

La jeune fille fut alors sortie du bocal avec toute la tendresse d'un pirate, sans aucune pause pour réunir ses membres manquants, tandis que l'épéiste tirait sur son col pour l'emmener.

Marco, de son côté, hésitait : devait-il l'empêcher de partir comme le devait sa nouvelle fonction ou pouvait-il faire celui qui n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu ? Les cris de la propriétaire du Horo Horo no Mi le rappelèrent malheureusement sur terre.

« À _DROITE_ ! LE CÔTÉ OÙ TU PORTES TES PUTAINS DE SABRES ! POURQUOI TU MONTES DES ESCALIERS ?! J'AI DIT QU'IL FALLAIT DESCENDRE UNE ÉCHELLE ! PAS ENTRER DANS LES APPARTEMENTS ! »

La voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Le phénix soupira. Vista apparu avec un grand sourire derrière lui et le poussa en avant afin de lui faire signe d'aller chercher la plante verte pour la mettre à jour. C'est donc avec une tête vide d'expression désespérée (il est le premier commandant tout de même ! Rien n'est impossible pour lui !) qu'il s'avança vers les quartiers des commandants dans lesquels le sabreur avait _encore_ fait éruption. Un bon verrou réglerait le problème, il manquait juste l'autorisation du capitaine.

« Crac »

Toutes les têtes présentes sauf celle du second aux commandes se tournèrent vers l'origine du son. Marco refusait de baisser son regard. Non, c'était impossible. Même si son haki disait autre chose, il choisit de penser qu'il était tout simplement impossible que...

Malencontreusement, il eût raison.

Une planche partie en volant, laissant découvrir le Mugiwara qui escaladait le plancher.

L'oiseau éternel serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sur le sabreur, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être en mauvais terme avec lui ou son équipage. Ace le payera cher, très cher. Il s'accroupit tranquillement afin d'être à la hauteur de la tête qui dépassait du sol et, sans prendre la peine d'attendre la fin de la dispute avec la fille à la peluche car il avait déjà remarqué que leur _extrême_ entente qui ne laissait aucun élément extérieur les déranger, il commença.

« Yoi. »

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui. La tête verte resta impassible tandis que la jeune fille devint plus blanche qu'un linge. Marco pouvait jurer qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir.

« J'ai deux mots à vous dire. »

Pérona s'abstient de se transformer à nouveau en poussière, hors de question de se refaire enfermer dans un bocal ! En plus, le sabreur ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, il ne l'ouvrirait pas une seconde fois. Mais elle fit quand même une petite crise de panique, surtout en se souvenant que les pirates adoraient leurs bateaux et que Zoro venait juste d'envoyer aux fleurs leur parquet.

Le blond perçut son désarroi et put constater avec joie qu'il y avait quelqu'un de sain dans l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Peut-être pourra-t-il la laisser se charger de tout jusqu'au retour de son capitaine ? À côté, la boussole déréglée menaçait de s'endormir.

« Vous êtes bien arrivés à destination. Ace est parti chercher votre navire et, en attendant, vous avez l'autorisation de rester sur la Moby Dick, yoi. »

La fille se transforma en vase. Après quelque minute de réflexions où son cerveau additionnait Zoro + Moby Dick (alias le navire d'un empereur/ de l'homme le plus puissant au monde) elle se brisa. L'alarme de danger retentit, elle devait fuir ! Et le plus vite possible ! Son objectif était rempli, la tête d'algue était arrivée à destination. Encouragée par sa fuite prochaine, elle se reconstitua, prit la main du second de Barbe Blanche et baragouina rapidement.

« Super! Bonne nouvelle, je vous laisse le sabreur, n'oubliez pas de le tenir en laisse sinon il pourrait partir ! Bonne chance ! »

Et d'une manière similaire (quoique moins bien réussite) à Ace la veille, elle courut vers sa barque, prit les rames et, aidée par un vent soudain, fila à l'horizon.

Bon, en réalité, elle resta une bonne heure dans le champ de vision des pirates et trois bonnes heures dans ceux des guetteurs armés de longue-vue, mais, par pitié, nous dirons qu'elle a disparu sans laisser de trace. Sauf celui du coeur brisé d'un phénix qui comprenait qu'il allait devoir prendre _seul_ soin du débile mental qui apprenait à voler à leur plancher.

De son côté, Zoro réfléchissait. Dix bonnes minutes d'intense réflexion. Dur, très dur ! Il se retenait de dormir ! Son premier maître serait si fier de lui ! Maintenant, il fallait qu'il se souvienne _pourquoi_ il devait réfléchir. Ce devait avoir un rapport avec la coupe d'ananas. Décidément, il y a des perles niveaux coupe de cheveux ! Il pourrait faire de l'ombre à Franky ! Bon, quel était le problème déjà ? Ses trèèèès chers neurones (car très rare aussi) s'agitaient. Enfin s'agitait autant qu'elles pouvaient sans s'endormir. Très dur. Et là, une ampoule s'alluma sur sa tête— Ah non, l'électricité n'existe pas encore, une torche s'alluma donc sur sa tête.

« Ace, c'est le frère de Luffy, non ? »

Entre la une des journaux, la raison pour laquelle les pirates ont gagné à Marineford et juste le fait de l'avoir déjà rencontré et de s'en être fait informée de vive voix par son capitaine, il ne devait bien y avoir qu'_un unique idiot dans toute la planète_ à ne pas encore avoir assimilé cette évidence. Et, bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit le bras droit d'un des frères ! Face à cette question, il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

« Oui. »

De loin—non, de près aussi, mais ça fait plus cool— la fille à la poupée était encore (largement) visible. Marco hésita à la ramener, comme le lui permettait son fruit du démon, mais, à la réflexion, il n'oserait pas ramener une personne de force pour baby-sitter un de ses poids à sa place, son honneur en pâlirait. De toute façon, un autre Mugiwara ne devrait plus tarder à arriver et, en tant que bon frère d'armes, se devra de le garder. En attendant, pourvu que le sabreur ait pitié de lui !

Autour, les autres commandants riaient de tout leur saoul, appréciant fortement le spectacle.

* * *

Penché sur une rambarde du navire, Marco admirait l'océan.

Doucement, il se repassa les évènements de la veille en mémoire. Une fois que Pérona lui avait (plus ou moins lâchement) abandonné le bretteur, Vista prit pitié de lui et se chargea de montrer sa chambre et son hamac à leur _cher_ invité. Ledit invité ayant une nouvelle fois disparu, tout le navire fut réquisitionné pour le retrouver. Rakuyou avait même ressorti son avis de recherche pour que tout le monde voie son visage et l'avait distribué à la volée, donnant par le même occasion une idée de génie à Blenheim qui avait appelé le QG de la Marine pour demander la position du bretteur. Heureusement, Speed Jiru intervint à temps pour empêcher le barbu de dévoiler toutes leurs informations.

Dix heures ! Il avait fallu dix heures de recherche pour remettre la main dessus ! Thatch l'avait retrouvé assoupi dans les cales, caché entre des caisses d'alcool. Ce fut la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise ? En réalité, il s'agissait d'ex-caisses d'alcool, le sabreur avait fait une razzia, dissipant chaque goutte d'alcool de la réserve. L'équipage survivait grâce aux bouteilles éparpillées un peu partout ayant survécu au massacre. Enfin, sauf Père, sa réserve personnelle, stockée ailleurs, n'avait pas subi la moindre perte ! Deux vigiles étaient dorénavant en charge de la surveiller. Le navire devenu un territoire sans foi ni loi pour qui voulait de l'eau de vie, Fossa avait dû partir en mission de sauvetage précipité pour en ramener de toute urgence.

En y repensant, Marco ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Joz s'approcha. Il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient le mieux supporté l'absence soudaine d'alcool, contrairement à Atmos qui avait été enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter qu'il n'étripe le sabreur.

« Rien de grave, yoi. Je réfléchissais juste aux derniers évènements. Si tous les Mugiwara sont pareils, on ne survivra jamais ! Ace nous suffit largement pour raser la mort de milles façons différentes ! »

L'homme diamant ria, son ami avait bien raison !

« Allons, ce n'est pas si grave ! »

« Pas si grave ? Tu te rends compte qu'hier, il est rentré dans mon bureau à la recherche de sa chambre, je lui en ai gentiment indiqué la direction, _facilement_, j'ai fait des signes pour qu'il comprenne bien ! Mais j'avais oublié le plus important... » Blamenco s'approcha, son éternel sourire sur le visage et un biscuit en main, « ... je ne lui avais pas indiqué la porte de sortie de mon bureau ! » Les deux autres commandants éclatèrent de rire. « Du coup, il a passé deux heures à chercher la sortie ! Il passait d'une armoire à une autre, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une porte ! Non, le pire était sûrement quand il a ouvert deux fois d'affilées la même porte d'armoire ! J'en ai que deux, bon sang ! Vous vous imaginez voir un type déambuler dans votre bureau, incapable de trouver la sortie ? Avec de la lumière, du bruit venant de l'extérieur et même des indications du propriétaire ! J'ai cru qu'il n'en sortirait jamais ! »

L'humeur était à la joie. Enfin, pour ceux dépourvus de responsabilité. Pour l'autre, la situation était moins marrante : devoir surveiller l'équivalent d'un gosse à la puissance d'un monstre errant sur le grand navire qu'était la Moby Dick était bien l'un des pires cauchemars de Marco, surtout si on y rajoutait Atmos et quelques autres qui voulaient l'étriper ainsi que le reste du navire qui n'avaient rien à cirer de sa présence ! Et bien sûr, pas de volontaire pour l'aider !

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ce matin j'ai vu le sabreur en train de sortir par un hublot ! Il n'arrivait pas à passer et m'a demandé pourquoi on faisait des passages aussi étroits ! » Renchéris le bijou humain.

Le phénix devint vert en l'entendant, manquait plus que ça ! Qu'il passe à l'eau sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et qu'il se noie ! La fille avait raison, il devrait peut-être le tenir en laisse...

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet là ! » Haruta rejoint le petit groupe, un pot de peinture dans une main et un pinceau dans l'autre « Thatch en avait ras le bol de le voir débarquer dans la cuisine de n'importe où—les placards sont compris dans le "n'importe où", comme le plafond et le plancher— alors on a peint, avec l'autorisation de Père, en grosse lettre rouge "SORTIE" sur toutes les portes du navire ! Et en prime, on a mis un peu partout des flèches jaune-verte qui indiquent sa chambre et son filet, également repeint en vert, et des flèches bleu-violet clair pour la cuisine et sa porte d'entrée ! Avec ça, impossible qu'il se perde ! » Annonça fièrement l'androgyne.

Les trois autres commandants le regardèrent estomaqués. Ne jamais casser les pieds à Thatch, il a tendance à prendre des mesures radicales !

Blamenco fut le premier à poser la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres de l'auditoire à ce moment.

« Qui va nettoyer quand il partira ? »

Ce fut au tour du douzième commandant de se figer. Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé... et bien évidemment, la peinture venait de la réserve spéciale de Thatch, celle que l'eau ne suffit pas à enlever ! Peut-être les deux commandants trouveront-ils un idiot à qui refiler le travail ?

La longue réflexion d'Haruta fut interrompue par un point vert qui voguait à quelques distances de là. Sa vue fit un zoom pendant que son cerveau allumait l'alarme.

« LE MUGIWARA S'ÉCHAPPE ! »

Bon, "s'échapper" n'était probablement pas le bon verbe, mais la phrase réussit son effet, les chefs de flotte se retournèrent pour admirer un Zoro partant vers de nouvelles aventures. Son buste était tourné vers l'avant, tout laissait à croire que ce départ était volontaire. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Ni une ni deux, Marco marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe inexistante et se transforma en phénix pour aller chercher, je cite "l'abruti de pelouse incapable de rester en place".

Après le départ de l'oiseau, Blamenco parti raconter les nouvelles histoires qu'il venait juste d'enregistrer, Haruta parti en quête de Thatch pour lui parler du "petit défaut" de _sa_ génialissime idée et lui faire savoir qu'il se passait de la corvée de nettoyage. Joz, à nouveau seul à cause du départ précipité des autres, retourna juste à sa petite promenade de santé, ignorant les problèmes traversés par ses frères, aussi bien les peintres que les volatiles.

* * *

ENFIN ! Elle était enfin hors de vue de l'abominable épéiste ! Plus de sabre, plus de cap insuivable, plus de cri, plus de ronflements ! Rien ! Plus besoin de surveiller qui que ce soit !

Pérona était euphorique. Elle écouta le silence, un son qui lui était devenu étranger et pour cause ! Un ronfleur invétéré partageait la barque avec elle ! Mais c'était du passé ! Elle avait ramé comme une folle pendant quatre heures pour ne plus être dans le champ de vision des pirates, manquait plus qu'ils l'engagent comme Zorositter ! Et puis, le grand navire de l'homme le plus puissant, c'était trop pour son petit coeur ! Elle allait tranquillement retourner à sa petite vie d'isolée dans un château hanté !

Sa béatitude était réduite par un goût salé sur sa langue. Quelque chose clochait. La jeune fille commença une liste dans sa tête, son doudou était bien là, les sabres étaient sur leur porteur, elle avait une réserve de nourriture et d'eau suffisante, la Vivre Card était avec son propriétaire, elle maintenait le cap dans la bonne direct— LE CAP ! Le grand chef épéiste ne lui avait donné aucun Eternel Pose pour son île ! Comment allait-elle retrouver son chemin ?! Elle était perdue seule, sans défense au beau milieu de l'océan ! (Oui, encore, l'océan a un gigantesque milieu).

« Est-ce que ça SUPER vas Mademoiselle ? »

La rosée s'arrêta avant de casser en deux ses rames de colère, ce qui n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche pour tomber sur... sur un mec en slip rouge avec une chemise à palmier vert, des lunettes de soleil, des cheveux bleus et des bras de géants. Pour donner une idée, ses épaules faisaient bien quatre fois la taille de sa tête. Notre petite gardienne de plante n'attendit pas deux secondes, elle attrapa les rames et les fit tourner le plus vite possible.

Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, un tigre-humain transparent, un docteur fou, un géant qui coupe des ombres pour les mettre dans des cadavres, des morts-vivants... Mais des pervers géants, c'était la première fois ! Elle s'aperçut avec horreur (et les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites) qu'il suivait sa vitesse digne d'une rameuse olympique ! Et sans voile ni rame !

« Votre tête me SUPER dit quelque chose ! »

Et il essayait de la draguer en plus ?! N'utilisant que son courage, ce dont elle avait en infime quantité, elle pointa un endroit au hasard, à l'opposé de sa direction.

« Un phoque nain rose à deux têtes ! »

Le pervers s'arrêta et tourna sa tête à cent quatre-vingts degrés, ce qui n'effraya qu'encore plus la jeune fille, pour chercher le phoque. Pendant le laps de temps gagné, la princesse fantôme creusa l'écart et disparu à l'horizon. Encore.

Franky garda sa position (une jambe tendue, l'autre pliée et les bras joints vers le haut) un instant de plus.

« Il y a des personnes SUPER étranges sur Grand Line. »

* * *

Fini ! Je sais, c'était un peu court... Mais c'est parce que j'ai été attaqué par la flemme ! Et comme j'avais rien prévu pour supporter un siège, j'ai dû me rendre... D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, j'utiliserais un drapeau blanc pour le faire comprendre à mon adversaire, celui rouge n'a pas trop marché vu qu'il est criblé de balle...

Et j'aimerais savoir qui est pour continuer "les aventures de la pauvre Pérona perdue en mer", ainsi que votre préférence, plutôt de court chapitre ou des longs ?

Bref, comme la dernière fois, LAISSEZ UN COMMENTAIRE S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! J'ai besoin de votre avis pour avancer ! (Et pour éviter de reculer ! Si, j'en suis tout à fait capable !)

À la prochaine !


	3. Humain est une option ?

***Baisse la tête pour éviter les projectiles* Je suis de retour ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ! Ben… moi non plus en faite… *Esquive sur sa gauche une assiette* Je sais, j'ai pas été d'une rapidité à tout épreuve pour le coup… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? *Air crétin* Regardez ! J'ai même amené une excuse de mon médecin ! Je lis : "N'en voulez pas à l'idiot qui écrit mais son cerveau n'est pas assez développer pour…" FRANGIN ! C'est toi qui a changé mon ordonnance ?!**

**Bien, suite à des problèmes technique, tout de suite, la suite ! (Et ça rime ! Ah non, c'est le même mot…)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

« NON ! PAS PAR LÀ ! »

Du haut de la vigie, un pirate rigolait en voyant la scène quasiment familière maintenant. Un type aux cheveux vert courrait en tout sens, six personnes accrochées en chaîne à sa jambe droite, deux à sa jambe gauche et une à chaque bras.

« Ne rigole pas ! » s'écria son voisin, rabaissant sa longue vue, « Tu n'as jamais été de corvée de garderie ! C'est horrible ! Au début, je pensais que dix personnes à la garde d'une seule, c'était exagéré, mais cinq minutes après, je trouvais plutôt que le premier commandant avait sous-estimé le Mugiwara ! En plus, il y a le nouvel ordre qui oblige tous ceux qui rencontrent son chemin à lui demander où il veut aller et à vérifier s'il est dans la bonne direction ! Avec le parcours fléché, il n'a aucune excuse ! Alors comment arrive-t-on encore à le perdre ?! »

Le rire de son camarade s'amplifia grâce à son discours.

« Et le sixième commandant qui s'amuse à donner de mauvaises directives ! »

Un nouveau rire, le premier pirate était maintenant écroulé par terre. Le deuxième vigile l'ignora, préférant retourner à sa tâche, à savoir, surveiller les alentours. Il lança un regard circulaire sur l'océan, cherchant le moindre élément rompant avec la monotonie de l'eau, avant de tomber sur un point noir. De loin, il put peu à peu en deviner les contours. Sans surprise, il s'agissait d'un bateau. Il donna un coup de pied à son camarade, toujours roulé en boule sur le sol.

« Lève toi, il y a quelque chose qui vient par là. »

Essuyant ses larmes de joie, son frère obéit. Il se leva et sortit sa propre longue vue.  
« À quatre heures. »

Avec un dernier gloussement, il regarda dans la direction indiquée où se trouvait un navire. « Oh, un bateau. »

« Idiot ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai appelé ?! »

Son compagnon fit une moue avant de regarder les voiles—

« IL N'A PAS DE VOILE !»

« Oui ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas alerter tout le navire ! »

Comme pour lui donner raison, un Oiseau de feu se posa sur la fenêtre. Les flammes qui l'entouraient s'apaisèrent, formant une silhouette humaine pour s'éteindre complètement au profit du second aux commandes.

« Que se passe-t-il, yoi ? Vous en fait du bruit ! »

Le deuxième homme lâcha la gorge de son frère, interrompu dans sa tentative de meurtre.

« Un navire à quatre heures commandant ! » Répondit-il sérieusement, sans une once de rougeur pour l'acte ignoble qu'il avait suspendu. Le blond ne sembla pas s'en formaliser davantage non plus.

« Bien, quel est leur drapeau ? »

La question prit de court les gardiens. Ils se regardèrent un instant, comme pour demander à l'autre de se charger des explications avant de détourner le regard.

« Il n'y a ni drapeau ni voile… » Risqua le plus sérieux.

Marco le regarda inexpressif. Voilà qui était inhabituel. Il descendit de son perchoir pour voir cette réalité de lui même. Se servant de sa vision affûtée de phénix, il n'eut aucun problème à discerner l'objet de ses convoitises. Une telle folie ne pouvait présager rien de bon...

« Un Mugiwara ? »

« Ça nous ferait une belle jambe… » Murmura le premier vigile, se recevant une frappe de son collègue et ex-assassin qui adressait un sourire innocent à leur supérieur.

« Probablement. » Répliqua le lèche-bottes.  
Ce que ce comportement pouvait énerver son camarade ! Insupportable ! Et invivable ! Vivement qu'il soit mieux gradé pour lui faire cirer ses chaussures, ce serait une revanche bien jouissive, devant tout le monde… Mais, immédiatement, il y avait un autre problème.

« J'aimerai ne pas déranger votre chère discussion… » interrompit-il, une main sur sa bosse, « mais j'ai la vague impression que, malgré son absence de voile, la barque fonce droit sur nous. Et elle ne semble pas vouloir ralentir. »

Le fayot et le zoan se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la mer. En effet, il semblait que la victime avait raison. La barque filait à plein régime sur leur position ! Et le vent qui trouvait que c'était le moment de faire un somme !

« M***** ! »

Sans plus attendre, Marco changea ses bras en ailes et prit la voie rapide pour préparer la Moby Dick à cette rencontre… déchaînée et, espérait-il, pouvoir l'en épargner.

* * *

Dans la cale du fameux bateau, un homme en métal bricolait une étrange machine.

« Si je mets un écrou ici… ce devrait permettre à la vis ici de… et avec cette pièce là… peut-être qu'avec plus d'huile… »

Il fut interrompu par une secousse. Franky se leva immédiatement pour accourir sur le pont voir l'origine de cette anomalie.

Il se précipita sur la porte de sortie et l'ouvrit de toute urgence pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. À la place, il tomba sur un spectacle plutôt inattendu…

Un gigantesque navire était séparé du sien par quelques matelas ayant rendu leurs derniers souffles. C'était la collision des deux bateaux qui avait dû créer la secousse précédente en conclu-t-il.  
Le lieu de l'incident était recouvert de pirates soulagés sur le sort de leur maison qui, maintenant, le dévisageait comme un extra-terrestre.

* * *

Marco avait réussi juste à temps. Tous les matelas des commandants avaient été réquisitionnés pour sauver la Moby Dick. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été sans difficulté; Izou refusait d'abandonner son petit confort et était actuellement prêt à lapider le responsable de la compote qu'était devenue sa paillasse.

Justement, des bruits de pas précipités laissaient présager que ledit responsable n'allait pas tarder à se montrer. Tout d'abord, l'épargner le temps qu'il s'explique. Puis, selon sa version, lâcher ou non le travesti.

À ce moment-là, Zoro surgit d'une fenêtre, ses surveillants agrippés à ses membres. Haruta remercia le ciel de l'avoir fait commandant et d'éviter cette besogne. Sans une once de prudence, l'épéiste sauta sur le nouveau bateau, ignorant les protestations de ses gardiens. Dans un régulier entrechoquement, chacun des surveillants se brisa la mâchoire sur les planches du pont inconnu.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Marco se dépêcha d'envoyer une prière au ciel pour qu'un Mugiwara **_responsable_** en sorte.

Le ciel se fichait complètement de sa tête.

Un homme en caleçon en sortit. Il avait une tête bleue rasée, des lunettes de soleil, une chemise avec des palmiers, des cicatrices sur le torse et des bras… disproportionnés ! Son sauveur ne sera définitivement pas pour aujourd'hui.

« Euh, excuse-moi étranger, » commença gentiment Haruta avec un sourire forcé, « mais je crois bien que tu as oublié de finir de t'habiller en sortant de ta douche. »

L'inconnu le dévisagea. Encore un timbré. Sans répondre, il fit pareil avec toute l'audience jusqu'à Zoro. Le phénix pria très fort dans son coeur pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un Chapeau de paille, **tout sauf un Chapeau de paille**.

Le regard du nouveau venu resta bien trop longtemps à son goût fixé sur l'épéiste. Peut-être juste par curiosité se convainquit le premier commandant.

« Zoro ! Notre SUPER bretteur ! »

M***** ! Mais qu'avait-il fait pour recevoir une telle punition ?! Courage, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, n'est-ce pas ? Cela s'était avéré… exact pour le bretteur, alors pourquoi ce… truc ne donnerait pas lui aussi raison au proverbe ?  
Pendant que Marco réfléchissait, une musique s'éleva en fond.

« Aw ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Je rêve ou il danse ? » Murmura le seizième commandant stupéfait, en oubliant ses intentions de meurtre.

« Allez ! Tous en rythme ! » Le robot claqua des doigts et des pieds, « Secouez les hanches vers… La droite ! Main droite sur la taille ! Main gauche en avant ! On inverse ! »

Suivant ses propres directives, il fut imité par quelques pirates.

« Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Répétez ! Aw ! Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux ! »

Tous les pirates présents sauf les commandants et Zoro le suivaient désormais dans son délire.

« Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Droite ! Gauche ! Aw ! Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux ! »

Il leva les deux mains au ciel puis les ramena vers lui et se baissa, imité par les autres, avant de se redresser et de lancer ses deux bras vers sa droite.

« SUPER ! » Des explosions éclatèrent en arrière-plan. « Woooo ! Génial ! »

Un moment de silence s'écoula, permettant aux apprentis danseurs de reprendre leurs souffles.

« Au fait, vous êtes qui ? »

Les hommes de Barbe Blanche s'écroulèrent sur le plancher. Izou fut le premier à se relever.

« TU VIENS DE FONCER SUR NOTRE NAVIRE ! CE SERAIT PLUTÔT À TOI DE TE PRÉSENTER ! »

Le moment de stupeur était passé et le commandant avait repris ses esprits. À ses jambes, un homme tira sur son kimono.

« Du calme commandant, il s'agit d'un Mugiwara. Franky « le Cyborg » si je ne me trompe pas, avec une prime de quarante-quatre millions de Berry. »

« MAIS JE M'EN FICHE ! QUAND ON VEUT L'IDENTITÉ DES AUTRES, IL EST POLI DE DÉCLINER LA SIENNE D'ABORD ! »

Dorénavant sourd, le matelot s'évanouit sur le sol. Haruta se retourna vers le nouveau venu, maintenant identifié, pour le voir se dandiner de joie devant un épéiste impassible. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Joz offrir des antidépresseurs à Marco avant que ce dernier ne lui tape sur l'épaule l'air de dire « je te laisse le reste » et disparaisse.  
Par pitié pour le diamant qui avait tourné au vert et par égard pour la seizième division qui empêchait leur chef d'empaler le robot (ils semblent avoir un don dans l'équipage pour se mettre les puissants à dos), il s'approcha de la machine.

« Pardon jeune… homme ? »

« Ouiii frère ? Pervers ! Je suis un SUPER pervers ! »

Rayant, détruisant, carbonisant de sa mémoire ce souvenir, il continua.

« Tu es en ce moment sur le navire de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche, et, comme j'ai des raisons de penser que tu es un nakama de Monkey D Luffy, tu peux rester sur ce navire. »

Il était bien loin, brûlé, détruit et enterré le « bienvenu » promis à Ace. Maintenant, le commandant ne se voyait pas offrir plus que le gîte et le couvert.

« Barbe Blanche ?! Le type du journal ?! Il faut que j'aille le saluer ! »

Sous les yeux exorbités du commandant, le cyborg fila donner ses respects à son Père, un empereur, en caleçon.

« ATTENDS ! ENFILE AU MOINS UN PANTALON ! »

Haruta partit à sa poursuite, suivit par Joz puis par Izou qui avait échappé à la vigilance de sa flotte.  
Et Zoro ? Il s'était tout simplement endormi sur le pont du navire de son camarade, permettant à ses entraves de souffler.

* * *

« BARBE BLANCHE ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?! »

Le susnommé fut interrompu dans sa délectation d'alcool. Un Mugiwara ? Ils étaient décidément bruyants. Le roi des mers raya cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était que le troisième qu'il rencontrait, il ne pouvait pas encore juger, et, en plus, dans le cas du second, c'est son entourage qui criait, pas lui. À sa surprise, ce fut un… truc en slip qui se présenta.  
Newgate en avait vu des choses dans sa vie. Entre Okama, Samurai, suicidaire, il avait vraiment vu beaucoup de choses, surtout que sa vie commençait à être vraiment longue. Par contre, depuis son « couronnement », il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se présenter pour la première fois (même si ses amis de longues dates ne le font pas non plus) dans cette… tenue ? Juste derrière la chose, un de ses fils accourus, un pantalon dans les bras.

« Je te prête un des miens alors ENFILE-LE ! »

Pour la plus grande peine de la mémoire visuelle des Shirohiges, le cyborg refusa.

« Je n'en ai SUPER pas besoin ! Mais tu as raison frère, je vais de ce pas me changer pour l'occasion ! »

Aussi rapide qu'une fusée, il repartit en courant vers son navire.

Ignorant l'évènement, l'empereur retourna à sa bouteille de saké qui quémandait de l'attention.

Haruta soupira, son pantalon roulé en boule sous le bras.

« Au moins, il va se changer. Après, on pourra peut-être faire des présentations en bonne et due forme ? »

La forme interrogative suppliait une réponse positive de ses compagnons qui ne s'y risquèrent pas.

À l'autre bout du pont, Izou apparu, accompagné de Joz qui avait repris des couleurs. Ils saluèrent leur Père avant de se diriger vers l'androgyne.

« Il est passé où ? »

Le sujet de l'interrogation était fortement sous-entendu, autant que l'irritation du commandant était claire.

« Parti se changer. »

La réplique d'Haruta calma l'emportement du seizième chef de flotte. Il réajusta son kimono et sa coiffure qui avaient souffert de son agacement, -lire ici, « remis en place le cheveu détaché et son col »- puis s'assis à côté de ses deux frères, attendant le retour de l'énergumène.

« … »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izou ? » Soupira le mousquetaire.

« Je m'ennuie ! Il en met du temps pour revenir ! J'ai encore de la paperasse qui m'attend ! »

« Eh bien, regarde la mer. Si tu étais enfermé dans ton bureau à remplir des feuilles, tu n'aurais pas pu en profiter. »

« Mouais… »

Obéissant, le tireur se tourna vers l'horizon bleu. Il admira la belle couleur bleu-vert de l'eau qui démarquait avec l'azur du ciel. Après diverses tentatives infructueuses, ses neurones parvinrent enfin à envoyer un message à son cerveau.

« Oh, un bateau. »

« … »

« UN BATEAU ! »

« Oui, Izou, on a compris. »

« Non ! Vous ne m'avez pas compris ! Dernièrement, combien a-t-on vu de bateaux ? »

« Je ne sais pas… en remontant jusqu'à quand ? »

« Deux. » Coupa Joz, s'attirant des regards surpris.

« J'en avais presque oublié que tu étais là… Exact ! Et quel est le point commun entre ses deux bateaux ? »

« Les Mugiwaras ? »

« Tu es en grande forme aujourd'hui ! Oui ! Haruta, tu as aussi fait le rapprochement ? »

Haruta le regarda de travers et agita vivement sa tête.

« Non, pas deux Chapeaux de paille dans la même journée. D'abord parce que ça me paraît être une trop grosse coïncidence, puis parce qu'un seul à la fois. Il faut déjà qu'on s'habitue à celui qui vient d'arriver, et après, on pourra tenter d'en accueillir d'autres. Si on ne perd pas ceux qu'on a déjà, bien évidemment. Je ne vise personne. »

Le travesti esquissa un sourire face aux raisons absurdes énoncées de son frère.

« Si seulement Davy Jones pouvait t'entendre ! »

« J'ignore si c'est le cas, mais, Izou, ton bateau est en réalité un navire. Un navire-pirate. Donc, soit ils transportent un Mugiwara, soit ils sont venus prendre la tête d'Oyaji. Personnellement, je pencherais davantage vers la deuxième solution. »

Haruta étouffa un rire devant la déduction du diamant tandis que le tireur perdait son sourire.

« Ris autant que ça te chante, rien ne dit que je n'ai pas tort ! »

« Voyons, les Chapeaux de paille ne sont pas partout ! Même s'il y en a un juste derrière toi ! »

Izou fit volte-face et put admirer le retour du cyborg. En slip. Encore.

« Il n'était pas allé se changer ? »

Ses deux frères acquiescèrent. Haruta se leva et couru à la rencontre du robot.

« Eh ! Euh… Franky ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est ta tenue ? »

« J'ai SUPER sorti mes vêtements pour les grandes occasions ! Il ne manque plus que la coupe ! »

Izou, qui venait de les rejoindre avec Joz, lui tourna autour.

« Où ? Je ne les vois pas. »

« Sur moi ! »

Trois regards le détaillèrent à nouveau.

« Non, je ne les vois pas. Je donne ma langue au chat. »

« Voici ma SUPER chemise d'occasion. »

Ah oui, l'ancienne était rouge avec des palmiers. Celle-ci était bleue avec des oiseaux, quelle différence !

« Et mon SUPER slip ! »

Il était passé de rouge à bleu marine.

« Et peut-on savoir quel est la _super différence_ avec l'autre ? » Demanda Izou, faussement intéressé, sur un ton ironique marqué.

« C'est mon slip favori ! C'est avec lui que j'ai vécu les plus grands évènements de ma vie ! Il était là quand j'ai été capturé par la Marine ! C'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis entré dans l'équipage de Mugiwara ! Et aussi… »

Les trois commandants déconnectèrent. Ils avaient suffisamment emmagasiné d'informations inutiles. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on se faire engager grâce à son slip ?! Bon, le petit frère d'Ace n'était pas la personne la plus saine au monde, mais il devait exister des limites ! Izou attrapa ses deux frères et les éloigna du Cyborg, déchiré par ses émotions, qui racontait sa longue histoire d'amour avec son slip, supporté par des pirates en larmes.

« On doit à tout prix l'empêcher de se présenter devant Père ! Notre Capitaine ne doit en aucun cas être témoin d'une telle… ignominie ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. Et puis, on ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec eux. »

D'un oeil septique, le travesti vit le charpentier sortir un peigne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ? Il veut se coiffer ? Mais il a encore moins de cheveux que Joz ! »

« Hum hum. »

« Ce n'était pas une insulte, c'était un constat. De la même manière que je pourrais comparer sa maigreur à la grandeur d'Haruta. »

« Ou que je pourrais comparer les années de vie de notre père au temps que tu passes sous la douche. » Rétorqua le sabreur.

« Mais il faut du temps pour prendre soin de mes magnifiques cheveux soyeux ! Tu es jaloux parce que la nature t'a raté ! »

Dans un comportement enfantin, il tira sa langue.

Haruta soupira et retourna auprès de son invité qui faisait office de fontaine au centre du pont.

« Jeune ce-que-tu-veux, cesse de pleurer et viens boire un coup, ça te requinqueras ! »

« Je ne SUPER pleure pas ! J'ai juste une poussière dans l'oeil ! Et vous avez du Cola ? »

Quel mauvais mensonge ! Même Père fait mieux !

« Du quoi ? »

« T'es sourd ?! Il a dit Cola ! » Hurla Izou de retour et toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Tu ne préfères pas de l'alcool ? Nous en avons un très large choix, Saké, Porto, Vin... »

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE COLA ?! »

Les commandants se bouchèrent les oreilles sous le volume surélevé.

« Shut ! Tu vas déranger Père ! » Gronda le seizième chef de flotte.

« Père ? »

« Oui, « Père », notre Capitai— » Haruta le coupa juste à temps, l'empêchant de rappeler son intention première au robot. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

« Barbe Blanche ! Je devais aller le voir ! »

Il fut attrapé par Joz avant de disparaître. Silencieusement, le diamant lui montra d'un coup de tête le peigne dans ses mains.

« Merci frère ! J'allais oublier de me coiffer ! Tu me sauves ! »

« Désolé Machin, mais pour se coiffer, il faut des cheveux. » Railla Izou, enfin relâché par son collègue.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sourire brillant du Mugiwara.

« Frère ! Appuie sur mon nez ! »

Le travesti le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

« Je passe mon tour. Joz, à toi l'honneur. »

Obéissant et intrigué, le géant obéit, sous les regards inquisiteurs de tout le pont.

« Le nez ? » Répéta-t-il, incertain.

« Oui, tiens-le à peu près trois secondes. »

Avec son sourire encourageant, Joz obéit, maintenant au centre d'un rassemblement.

« Appuie sur le nez pendant une période de trois secondes. » Récita une voix machinale.

« Il parle comme un robot ! » S'écrièrent, impressionnés les pirates de bas rang.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, ils avaient abandonné tout ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

« Vip »

Des cheveux bleus raides surgirent de la boîte crânienne du Cyborg.

Les pirates regardèrent ce spectacle estomaqués, leurs mâchoires touchant le sol. Quelques un s'évanouirent au passage.  
Quand la réalité frappa de nouveau le pont, des cris de joie s'élevèrent.

« TROP FORT ! »

« COMMENT AS-TU FAIT ?! »

« GÉNIAL ! »

Haruta fut dans les derniers à reprendre ses esprits. Il tapota Izou à ses côtés qui bascula et s'effondra sur le sol, se brisant en petit morceau. Se détournant de ce spectacle navrant, l'épéiste croisa le regard du dernier commandant présent. Il y lut de la surprise, de la curiosité et… de l'excitation ?! Joz, excité ?! Les tonnes de matelots survoltés ne suffisaient pas ? Ils allaient en plus devoir gérer un commandant intenable ?! Soupirant, le douzième commandant sortit un tube de colle de sa manche et rassembla les morceaux de son camarade. Il fit attention à ne pas inverser les jambes ou les bras, son frère n'avait pas très apprécié la dernière fois…  
Izou de nouveau recomposé, le duo se tourna vers le rassemblement… Qui n'était plus là.

« Ils sont passés où ?! » Hurla le sabreur.

« Qui « ils » ? » Interrogea Blamenco en passant. « Tu auras sûrement plus de chance devant le fauteuil de Père, tout un tas d'idiots s'y sont rassemblé pour se dandiner sous les commandes d'un type en slip— » Regardant face à lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

« Il faudrait vraiment que les gens perdent cette habitude de disparaître sans explication… »

Sortant un biscuit de sa poche, Blamenco l'avala et reprit sa marche.

* * *

Barbe Blanche allait changer de marque d'alcool. Définitivement. Après tout, quelles étaient les probabilités que la moitié de ses fils soient en train de se ridiculiser devant lui sous les directions de 'Slipman, le retour' ?  
Elles lui paraissaient beaucoup plus faibles que la probabilité qu'il ait abusé de l'alcool. Oui, il allait demander à Marco de changer sa réserve. À moins qu'Ace lui ait mis un truc pas net à l'intérieur. Ou Thatch. Bref, peut-être qu'il allait arrêter de boire tout simplement. Le problème serait réglé. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit deux de ses commandants arriver. Au vu de la tête qu'ils arboraient, c'était l'alcool du navire tout entier qu'il fallait changer ! Ah oui, le bras droit du rookie s'en était déjà chargé. Tant mieux, il y aura moins de gâchis !

Le plus petit de ses fils (en terme de taille) s'approcha du chef de danse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Droite ! Gauche ! Je remercie super moustache pour avoir aidé mon SUPER Capitaine ! Une ! Deux ! Tous en rythme ! »

« Une ! Deux ! » Répétèrent les pirates.

L'intention était irréprochable.

« Un simple merci n'aurait pas pu suffire ? » Demanda, presque suppliant, le commandant.

« Un tel service mérite les meilleurs remerciements ! Droite ! »

« Gauche ! »

Baissant les bras, Haruta quitta la scène avec un « pardon » murmuré à son paternel.  
Il esquiva un danseur, s'éloigna de la caméra tenue par Vista et s'installa aux côtés d'Izou.

« Je crois que c'est fichu. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'éloigner d'Oyaji. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, le navire-pirate approche, Père n'aura plus à supporter ce boucan longtemps. »

« Oui… D'ailleurs, en parlant du navire, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est extrêmement bas ? »

Le travesti fronça ses sourcils et concentra sa vue en un point.

« Tu as raison ! Il devrait être deux fois plus haut ! Tu crois qu'il coule ? »

« En pleine mer ? Sans raison ? »

« Et si la raison est à son bord ? »

Les deux commandants se regardèrent dans les yeux, réfléchissant à ce mystère. Le bateau était de plus en plus proche. Bientôt le mystère serait résolu. Bientôt.

« Dix… Neuf… »

« Tu comptes quoi Izou ? »

« Le temps que va mettre le pont pour être englouti par les flots. Huit… »

Entre la danse débile et le compte à rebours, Haruta ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer dans sa cabine en même temps que Marco. Pourquoi n'avait il pas eu l'excellente idée de suivre l'exemple de son aîné ?!

« Trois… Deux… UN ! »

Izou était fier de son compte à rebours exact. Seuls les mâts témoignaient de la présence du navire auparavant. Et, malgré vents et marées, les voiles continuaient de se rapprocher.

« Les mâts ne risquent pas de rayer la coque du Moby Dick ? » S'assura le plus petit.

« Non. Ils ne se dirigent pas vraiment vers nous, ils vont passer juste à côté. »

Et, effectivement, vérifiant les dire du travesti, les mâts longèrent le navire, presque eux-mêmes enseveli sous les flots. Avec quelques difficultés, les deux commandants découvrirent une masse noire s'élevant sur la pointe du plus haut mât.  
Sous les yeux stupéfaits des commandants, l'ombre, qui n'était autre que Roronoa Zoro, sauta sur le pont avant que son perchoir ne coule. Une main en casquette et l'autre sous-tenant un pack de saké, il avisa son environnement et prit une direction (au hasard), sans aucun signe envers les Shirohiges, comme s'il revenait d'une promenade.

De loin, Haruta vit ses gardiens se précipiter à sa suite, soulagés de l'avoir retrouvé. Le vert passa près de son nakama et, à la place du soulagement ou de la colère auquel s'attendaient les chefs de flotte, il se contenta d'une petit :

« Hey, tu as fait les courses frangin ? »

* * *

**Fini ! Ça vous a plût ? Non ? Je me répète ? C'est le syndrome du perroquet, mes professeurs ont dû me le refiler ! XP**

**Et je vous arrêtes tout de suite ! Je sais qu'Haruta est normalement une fille, mais pour la suite, il est préférable que ce ne soit pas le cas, vous verrez pourquoi~ Surprise~**

**Que ce soit pour me braquer, m'assassiner, m'étrangler, m'étouffer, me noyer, me fusiller, voire me purifier, laissez un message ! Je serais super heureuse de le lire ! **

**À la prochaine !**


End file.
